


You Just Had To Ruin The Moment

by Jordy___9



Category: RPF - Fandom, Vikings RPF
Genre: (Y/N) makes fun of Alexander's gross Bjorn beard, F/M, Fluff, ITS HORRIBLE, i fucking hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Alexander and (Y/N) have hidden their relationship from everyone for a year and four months. Alexander finally wants to make it known, and has a special way of doing so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on tumblr. I hope you enjoy.

You are waiting to be called onto set, about to shoot a scene with Alex Høgh Andersen. You play grown up Gyda, Ragnar and Lagertha’s daughter. Through the seasons and episodes Gyda has became healer of a sort. Although you play a sister to Alexander, Jordan, Marco, David, and Alex, it is safe to say you are closest with Alexander. Over the years of filming and playing close siblings together, you and Alexander had also grown close. Everyone knows of you two being close, but no one knows that you two are in a relationship. You guys don’t like hiding your relationship, but you both feel as though it is best as of right now.  
Finally you hear your and Alex’s names being called, you start to walk closer. The scene you two are about to shoot takes place after Ivar tells Lagertha that he will kill her. In the scene Gyda and Ivar are in the great hall alone, and Ivar starts to make small threats towards her trying to frighten her.  
“I could kill you right now, give your mother the same grief and pain she has given me.” Ivar, Alex’s character spoke to Gyda.  
You, in character gives a sigh and looks up at him. “You know doing that deed, you will not only anger and hurt Lagertha, but Bjorn as well. And of you are scared of Bjorn.”  
In character, Alex tightens his jaw and glares at you. “I could careless of Bjorn and what he might feel.” As you go to speak as Gyda, Alex interrupts you. “As for fearing him, I do not fear that bleyða.” He almost spits the last word out.  
“Then kill me.” As Gyda you lean forward. “If you do not fear our brothers wrath, then kill me.” Alex’s character just glares at yours, breathing hard. “That is unless you are a bleyða.”  
Once the words leave your mouth, Alex is given the signal to lift the large knife by his side. You are to just stare at him, waiting for the set director to call scene. Once he does, Alex places down the knife and you both stand up. Together you guys walk towards the trailers joking around with one another. As you reach your trailer, you say bye to Alex and open the door. Stepping inside, you close the door and start to take your on set outfit off.  
As you look up, you give a startled gasp once you spot Alexander sitting on the couch. He gives you a goofy grin and you shake your head but can’t help to smile. You walk over to where he is sitting, and Alexander pulls you onto his lap. Leaning down slightly, you press your lips against his. You two sit there for a few seconds enjoying the feeling of each other. Pulling away you stare at him and start to laugh, realizing he still has the horrible beard on.  
Alexander gives you a confused look, “what are you laughing about?”  
You try to speak and tell him, but when you look at him you can’t help but laugh. Finally calming down a little you answer him, “you are have that god awful beard still.” You touch it and can’t help but shake your head. “It is so gross and ugly.”  
He pushes you off his lap to the side of the couch, and fakes a pout. “I get it, my Bjorn beard is horrible. Thank you so much for reminding me, oh sweet love of mine.”  
You look back at him and start to giggle again, seeing his lip jutted out and his horrible beard. He glares at you before smirking, and he leans towards you. You realize what he is about to do when you see his hands slowly come up to your side. Shaking your head you start to try and move away, which failed horribly. His fingers dig into your sides and start to tickle you. You are giggling and yelling at him to stop, your face turning to a bright pink color.  
Soon Alexander feels as though he is done tickling you and leans down to kiss your cheek. You are breathing hard and your face feels hot. Looking at your loving boyfriend you stick your tongue out, which results in him flicking it. You both laugh, and the trailer door opens. Freezing you both look over to see Alex looking in, a grin placed on his lips.  
“Well well, what is going on in here?” He raises his eyebrows suggestively.  
You groan and reach for a pillow, which didn’t stay in your hand for long, for you throw it at the dane. “We weren’t doing anything sexual, Andersen.” You use his last name, which causes him to glare at you jokingly.  
“Oh really, because it looks like it was leading that way, (Y/L/N).” He calls you by your last name as well.  
You roll you eyes and look up at Alexander, who is just looking at Alex. You push him, causing him to lean back up and away from you. Sitting up, you fix your hair and look back at Alex.  
“Do you need something?” As you ask him, he walks in and closes the door.  
“At first I didn’t but now I do.” He comes and sits between you and Alexander. “Are you two dating?”  
You look over at Alexander to see him looking at you. Alex doesn’t mes the small little silent conversation you two are having and laughs.  
“So you guys are dating?”  
“We looked at each other and you take that as a yes?” Alexander asks him and pushes his head.  
“You aren’t denying it.” Alex gives him a shit eating grin.  
Groaning you speak up, “if we tell you, you can’t tell anyone. Not even your little boyfriend Marco.” Hearing your joke about Alex and Marco Alexander laughs while Alex glares at you. “Yes we are dating, now you can leave and not tell anyone.”  
Alex doesn’t move and asks more questions. “How long?”  
“A year and four months.” Alexander answers.  
“When?”  
“December thirteenth two-thousand and fifteen.” You answer.  
“Why is it a secret?”  
“Because we want to enjoy the privacy of the relationship.” Alexander answers.  
“When are you going to come out with it?”  
“Today.” Alexander answers before you can, his response makes you turn and look at him.  
Before you can ask any questions Alexander stands up and grabs your hand and pulls you up. He heads towards the door of your trailer and walks towards where everyone is gathers talking. He lets go of your hand, and tells Alex to grab a camera and start recording. You look at him confused but he just smiles and walks over to a table and gets on it.  
“Hey! Can I get everyone's attention.” Once everyone gets quiet, he starts to speak again. “I just an announcement to make. Ever since I met this amazing girl on this show, I fell in love. She and I have gotten close as time went on, and it has been the best years of my life. Very soon we both admitted our feelings for one another and started a relationship. We kept the relationship secret from everyone, even our family because we have just wanted to enjoy the privacy and not having everyone knowing our business. We have been together for a year and four months now, and I could not be any happier.  
But I have realized that it is time for everyone to know. It has been killing me not only having to lie to everyone, but having to act like I am not madly in love with this girl. At first I thought of just posting something on twitter or instagram, but then I decided on something better. Not only do I want to make everyone aware of our relationship, but I wanted to take the relationship a step farther.”  
Alexander looks over at you and smiles, he holds a hand out for you to grab. Placing your hand in his, he pulls you up on the table. Everyone starts to talk quietly as Alexander reaches in his pocket and pulls velvet box out. Once he has the box in his hand, he kneels down on one knee. Seeing him do this your mouth slightly opens and you take a small step back. He looks up at you and smiles.  
“(Y/N), we have hidden this love for too long, and even though we are telling everyone now. I would rather them know us as husband and wife rather than boyfriend and girlfriend. Saying that will you take me as your husband?”  
Everyone is quiet watching you, they are waiting to hear your answer. Tears have formed in your eyes and you lip slightly trembles as you start to nod.  
As you nod, you began to speak. “Of course you idiot.”  
Everyone laughs at your answer, and Alexander smiling pulls the ring from the box. Once he has the ring out of the box, he gently pushes it onto your vena amoris. After the ring is on your finger, Alexander stands up and pulls you into a kiss dipping you. Everyone around you guys cheers and you guys disconnect your lips and smile at one another. Picking you up in a bear hug, Alexander swings you around.  
Putting you down, he steps down and offers you his hand. Once you both are off the table, a few people walk over towards you. Katheryn and Maude walk over to look at the ring and congratulates you. The men go over to Alexander and congratulates him as well. Katheryn asks for a photo of you and Alexander holding hands and the ring being very visible. You both agree and once she takes the photo she posts it on instagram.  
You look up at your fiance, smiling to yourself. You didn’t see the announcing of your relationship, but you guess it was his plan all along. Alex comes over to show you both the video. As you three watch it, you can’t help but tear up again. After the video is over, Alexander asks for Alex to upload it somewhere as soon as he can. Agreeing Alex rushes off to go do it, while you to look at each other.  
You lean up and wrap your arms around his neck, and then close to him. “I love you so much.” You press your lips against his again, and close your eyes. Being able to kiss him out in the open made you feel so light, the burden of having to sneak around is gone.  
Once you guys pull away, Alexander lays his forehead against yours. “I love you so much as well, Soon-to-Be Mrs.Ludwig.”  
The last few words he says makes you laugh loudly. You both turn to walk towards your trailer again, wanting to spend alone time together. Once you two are in the trailer, Alexander pushes you onto the couch and you two press your lips together in a kiss. Soon it becomes heated and Alexander kisses down your neck.  
You run your hand through his hair and sigh. “That beard is still horrible. You better not have it on the wedding day.”  
Alexander groans and mumbles against your collarbone, “you just had to ruin the moment, huh?”


End file.
